Otherworldly Love
by NERDINGOUT27
Summary: Alyssa has known of her Veela heritage for a while know, but has not gone through the change at all or found a mate...well, hasn't really chosen one. While attending a party hosted by old family ties a person from her past reenters her life and suddenly she starts feeling strange. Alyssa now has something else to worry about. Rated M for mature lang. and "activities".
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"This can't be happening, why does it have to be now." A young woman sits in a vast garden as her body starts to betray her and change. As she grits her teeth to hold back her cries of pain, a voice full of worry fills her ears.

"Alyssa, are you alright there?" What a horrible time to attend a party.

XXX

[Near August]

"Listen, Alyssa, as you know, the Belacourts are descendants of a creature known as Veelas. A being of extraordinary beauty and mystery. The trait itself is inherited and will show up as the child reaches maturity." Alyssa's mother, Minerva, explains to her while tending to a very odd array of plants in the greenhouse. The woman was a warm, russet brown and wore her hair short pixie cut with circle braid. "I told you how your father revealed his Veela self, well at the same time he said I was his mate to be."

"Mate? You mean a fated lover?." Alyssa was the spitting image of her mother, but had long, fluffy curls and golden eyes.

"Yes and no, a Veela can choose who they want but at times it can be a bit of a challenge. You see, contrary to popular belief a Veela mate is chosen carefully, not by some kind of fate. A Veela's personal interest can affect the decision and once the consorting is done it means the bond is long lasting."

"A broken heart, that's a harsh way to die..." Alyssa's face switched between a few emotions, shock, confusion, and anger. "This is crazy! I'm a Veela, and if my love rejects me, I'm dead." Alyssa hopped out of her seat, which her mother wasn't phased by in the slightest. "That can't just be it, it's not fair."

"Life isn't easy, neither is love, it takes a bit of time to open up to love. Lust, now lust is easy to accept or reject." Minerva continued to gently water her plants as she spoke. "Veela have an ability called Allure, it can be used to aid you in attracting or finding your mate, those who resist this are possible suitors. You that information to your liking," she glanced over and gave a wink. Alyssa felt her face heat up from that. She's never gotten further than kissing boys back at Illvermony. How can she possibly use the Allure if she didn't even know how to be charming without it.

"Do male Veela do the same?"

"Well, females carry more of the traits and talents of a Veela. Unlike male, Veela gains the more bird-like traits, in if they are half born, this is to help ensure the mate and, if you choose to, children's safety."

"Children!?"

Suddenly, someone's voice chimes in from behind the two."Ah yes, Veela are very fond of children,in the olden times they are seen as the guardians of young children, leaving gifts, aiding the sick, and helping lost ones find their way back." Madam Belacourt, the eldest matriarch of the Belacourt family, comes hobbling in on her cane topped with a silver bird on the end. She was older with darker skin and had long white hair that draped over her shoulder in dreadlocks and the same golden eyes as her grandchild.

"Mama," Minerva chides, "you shouldn't be up like this, what would Healer Darcy and Desmond say?"

"That nitpicky buzzard can lick my boots and that boy should stop trying to coddle me like I'm his child, I'm old but not dead and I don't want to stay in bed like one." Madam Belacourt joins Alyssa at the small table. "I hear you're learning about the life on a Veela, won't be long before you come into your inheritance."

Alyssa sighs as she sits back down, "But Granny, I'm 18 now, I should have gone into my inheritance 2 years ago."

"Oh you're worrying too much, your body will know when it's ready, don't let it scare you." Madam Belacourt says with force. "And another thing, a mate isn't the end of the world, your Grandfather was a wonderful lover and friend to me, it took a while to make it work and adjust to each other's company, but I would trade the memories for the world." Alyssa looked at the elder woman and saw the light in her eyes shine as she was recollecting something with a smile on her face. Soon Alyssa's doubts disappeared.

XXX

[Forward to December]

"I don't see why I have to come, these are your friends not mine," Alyssa grumbles as she smoothed out the hem of her dress and fluffed up her curls again.

"They are OUR friends and we hardly get to see them due to being on separate continents, Aly dearest." her mother says while fixing her husband's dress robes accordingly. "Also your grandma can't be bothered to go, she's not feeling well; and Narcissa has been dying to see you after 6 years, oh and Dra-"

"Ugh, do not say that entitled, little Troll's name." Alyssa's face twisted into a look of pure disgust.

Desmond Belacourt, her father, leans close with a raised eyebrow to his wife, "She's still mad at him I see, the girl holds a grudge."

"It must be this new generation I tell you," Minerva says gathering her things, "Even I don't stay that mad."

"Heh, young love maybe?"

Alyssa groans and steps into the fireplace, "Can we please go before I change my mind?" Her parents quickly join her as she grabs a handful of Floo powder, "MALFOY MANOR!"

With a puff of smoke and a loud FWOOSH, they were on their way.

[Malfoy Manor, three hours before]

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, get out of that bed this very instant, the guests will arrive soon." Narcissa waltzes into her son's room with two house elves following three feet behind.

Draco groans at the sound of her voice and tries to bury himself underneath the covers. "You've been in bed since breakfast and will not have it young man, _MOBILIARBUS_!" Narcissa points her wand at an open bottle of Firewhisky and it lifts into the air and pours its contents on the Blonde's exposed head.

"Argh! Have you lost you bloody mind woman, I'm trying to sleep." Draco shoots right up and glares at his mother. Draco has been sleeping in a lot lately, mostly due to his lack of sleep, a hangover from the Firewhisky and pain relieving potions he took for his unbearable muscle aches. Also, he was tired because of the amount of work that's been thrown at his feet. His father has been in Azkaban for two years now and someone had to run Malfoy Ind. in his (permanent) absence. "Honestly, you've drunk this many bottles, you'll get sick, you daft son of mine!"

Draco rolls his eyes and finally sits up, "They don't help anyway, apparently Veela don't get sloshed like regular people do."

"Not matter, this party is going even if you're blatantly drunk, now get dressed - in the suit I got tailored for you," Narcissa adds before gliding out of the room. She even threw him an extra serious glare for an effect.

With a sigh Draco heads to the bathroom, that was located in his large, extravagant bedroom. The Malfoys had to adjust to the new changes to their life. Lucius was gone and his mother said it was time for a change. All the dreary colors of the home had been brightened and anything that wasn't an antique was taken out and exchanged for something more knew. Also, the furniture wasn't all that changed, she even revamped her style of clothes to more modern robes and some were from muggle shops. Draco allowed his mother to grieve in any way she saw fit as long as it wasn't damaging to herself as long as she didn't touch the study and his room. He didn't really see the allure in pastel green, he'll stick to his deep green walls, brown leather furniture, and dark, brooding atmosphere. Malfoy men are always brooding.

Lately, his physical condition and appearance is the topic of brooding. Being a Malfoy meant you're good looking in general, but add Veela blood to the mix and it's taken to a whole new height had grown and he was a foot taller and he was widening out in the shoulders and arms, which allowed his mother to shower him in new clothes. He didn't mind as long as they weren't ridiculous.

He remembered getting the news of his new blood status and how dangerous it would be if Voldemort found out. The reaction called for many questions and plenty of shouting. All his life he was taught that he was a pureblood and above everyone else and now he was a half-breed, like many the Death Eaters despised. Once the shock settled he noticed the many looks he got from his fellow fifth years, mostly girls swooning and guys sneering. That's when his title as the Slytherin sex god stuck.

He looked great, but he had to deal with this unbearable body aches, always irritated, sexual urges that can't be sated, and lucid dreams. The latest was a girl's voice and it kept calling him from within a maze. All of this was driving him mad and his mother expected him to entertain guests. "Well, if that's what she wants then she's so blooding going to get it." Draco then spent the next hour grooming himself until he was absolutely perfect and went on to join his mother as the first group of guests arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The party was now in full swing and may witches and wizard from around the globe had gathered here. Many heard about the Dark Lord and his quest to rule over the Wizard and Muggle world, the boy who defeated him, and the family who had betrayed him. The Malfoys were at the center of attention, which they preferred at most times.

Well, not all of them.

"Mr. Malfoy, you helped revive your family's business after the war, is this party a way to gain allies to help reclaim your family's influence within the wizard community?" The most annoying reporter for the Daily Prophet, Rita Skeeter, somehow managed to get in and was interviewing the Young Malfoy. She was dressed in some very odd set of robes that made her more of an eyesore for Draco just as much as that know-it-all smirk on her face. Draco wondered if he hexed her right now would anyone care.

"I believe this party was simply to have a good time during the holidays with old friends, unlike you Miss Skeeter, they were actually invited." Draco's words were dripping with vemon as he took a sip from his glass.

Rita give a chortles and fixes her glasses, "Actually Mr. Malfoy, your mother invited me and insisted that I do a story on the festivities." The counter almost causes Draco to choke, but he kept his face in a neutral expression. Of course, his mother would go on an invite this daft cow, she loves attention when it came to the family, if it served a purpose. "So tell me, I how has the absence of your father changed the workings of the Malfoy household?"

"That, Ms. Skeeter, is personal information that only a person who isn't you and a is Malfoy will ever know."Rita's mouth hung open in sheer disbelief at Draco's words. Draco says finishing his drink and handing it off to a passing house elf. "Now I must be off to somewhere that isn't here, I'm sure you got everything that you'll need from my mother anyway." He turns and starts towards the crowd.

"Mr. Malfoy, we're not finished with the interview!" Rita calls out.

Draco turns back with a look of anger, but cold as ice, "Oh we are and I suggest that you sod off before I hex that quil of your's to a very desired place." that made the reporter's mouth clamp closed and rush away in a huff. Draco sighed and left before his mother found him.

[Elsewhere in Malfoy Manor]

Naricissa was in her element, entertaining a group of people was one of her many talents. One she gained once she married in this family, but usually it was with her husband. Having him around was like a whirlwind, she loved him and all his faults. Sure he wasn't the best husband or father to their son, but she knew it he had the best intentions. Lucius was gone now and all Narcissa had was her son and this large home full memories.

She planned to preserve Lucius memory just as such. She quickly had a painting of Lucius made to join the rest of his family. His office was given to Draco and kept as it was, but the rest of the house was changed. Almost every room got a makeover: fresh paint, new furniture, and even the family's attire was changed to match their renewed state. Narcissa spared no expense if this family was moving on, then it will be with style.

This party was just the next step in her plan to help the Malfoy family regain a foothold in the wizarding world. All those who were still close allies, friends, and family to them were invited, the ministry and foreign business partners for her son's work were here. Everything was going to plan all she needed was to smile and entertain while making sure everything fell into place.

Narcissa's eyes scanned the vast crowd and they landed on the fireplace, or the FLOO Network. It had just been activated and three people stand before the crowd. A tall man and two slightly smaller women. The oldest woman had curly dark hair and piercing golden eyes. A smile rose to Nacissa's lips as she said the name, "Minerva Belacourt."

Minerva's eyes landed on Narcissa and the two of them floated towards eachother. The crowd that had blocked their way soon parted as they watch these two women meet. It was hard to look away from these two, all eyes were transfixed on them both. "Cissy, it's been years, I've missed you so." Minerva's full lips were pulled into a wide, bright smile that caused her brown skinned cheeks to dimple.

"Yes, Minnie, it has been too long, I wish I had made contact sooner, but many things have happen."

"And I would love to hear them, but first let's get reaquinted." Minerva turns toward the man and younger woman. "You remember Desmond and Alyssa?" The tall man, Desmond waved.

"I sure hope so, we use to go to school together." Desmond was quite tall, like an oak tree. His skin was a dark, rich brown with a shaved head.

"Well, of course, Desmond it look well." Narcissa gave him a quick hug before turning to Alyssa. "My look at you, you've become such a fine woman and the spiting image of Minny here. You even have her eyes." Narcissa says giving her a tight hug.

"Good to see you too, Aunt Cissy." Alyssa says giving her a good squeeze back.

"Good indeed, now Narcissa where on earth is that boy of your's? " Desmond asks.

"Probably slinking around here somewhere. I'll let him know you're here if i see him. Now I must get back to my duties," Narcissa says before turning away."We'll catch up later once the party dies down, enjoy~" Soon Narcissa was gone and lost to the crowd.

"Well she's gone again, but at least she looks like she's enjoying herself, losing Lucius has really taken a lot out of her." Minerva said with a far away look. Alyssa knew her mother was still following Narcissa's movements with those eyes of her's.

"Mama, Daddy you to go mingle, I'm sure there are tons of people here for you to see, I'm gonna go find a drink."

Minerva quickly snapped away to look at her daughter, "You sure little bird? We can stay together if you want?"

"Uh huh, go I'll be fine, I'll come find you right away if anything happens." Alyssa soon retreated before her mom could reply. Right now, a weird tugging sensation was pulling her towards something. Whatever it was, she wasn't sure what it meant.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco wasn't the person to hide, but something didn't feel right. A weird sensation has been creeping it's way up his spine and there was a sudden feeling in his gut. All this and he kept thinking about two golden eyes. The safest place for Draco to think was his father's study, Narcissa barely comes through here and Draco had made it so a simply using _Alohomora_ wouldn't open it. He found a charm that could repel a person's magic if it did not recognize it.

"Draco?" a voice reaches him and pulls him away from his thoughts. He turns to see a small woman with short dark hair.

"Pansy?"

A warm smile spreads across her lips, "Blaise darling, I found him." Pansy shouts down the hallway and then rushes over to Draco.

"Blaise, he's here too- wait, darling?!" Draco was awestruck with those two words.

"Yes, it's a term of endearment you give to your spouse if I'm correct?" A tall and lean man with brown skin appeared from around the corner. "Long time no see Draco, or is it just Mr. Malfoy now?"

"Bloody hell, Blaise Zabini, and Pansy Parkison have both graced my home," Draco said with sincere surprise on his face. "It's been a long time, did my mother invite you?"

"Clearly, by the way it's Pansy Zabini now."

"What since when?" Draco asked.

"Well, two springs ago, it was a small private one, we sent an invitation- you must have lost it."

Draco thought back and remembered his mother rambling on about a wedding she went to. Of course, Draco wasn't listening, Narcissa got upset and then walked away. Durning that time he was too busy reviving the family business and his own inner demons; like his body changing and stress. He really should pay more attention. "I'm terribly sorry, I was too busy then and it escaped my mind."

"We understand Draco, so we're adults now, things happen," Blaise says clapping Draco on the back. Blaise was always the taller one and a bit stronger. Yet this time Draco was looking him square in the eye. "It's nice to know you grew a bit. You two always killed my back."

"You bastard," Pansy swatted his arm, "cmon I let's go join the party." she grabbed their hands and pulled them away back to towards the more crowded part of the manor.

"You know we can just go back to my room, I have a stash of fire whiskey."

"Well, you see Drake, your mother actually had us search for you there's someone she wants you to meet."

"Meet?" Draco looked over the crowd and found his mother. She was talking fondly with two people. A very beautiful witch with a very bright smile and a man Draco guessed to be her husband. "I think I know these two already." Draco leads his friends over and Narcissa was the first to greet them.

"Ah Draco I want you to meet Minerva and Desmond, they're long time friends on Lucius and mine."Draco looked to the approaching woman who got him into a tight, but a familiar hug. "My you've gotten taller and it seems you've changed quite a lot in the past few years."

Draco's attention was drawn to her eyes. Gold like two coins, but they were wild looking, like a hawk or a lion. They weren't scary, just familiar. That's when Draco knew who it was, "Miss...Minnie?"

"Ah, so you do remember, see Cissy I told you that Draco would." Minerva released him. "Who could possibly forget their own Godmother."

"I guess your right, but Draco isn't like Alyssa, that girl is a sharp one." The name Alyssa brought the chill up his spine. The hair on the back of his neck stood up and the tug in his gut came back with more force.

"Alyssa, you brought her with you?" He hadn't seen her in years. His first thought was a small wild child that he use to play with. She was his closest friend before he meets anyone else. That was a far off memory now. Next came the angry ten-year-old who stopped seeing him. He didn't mean to say what he said, but he of course never apologized either.

"Yes, she did, she went off somewhere looking for a drink. " Desmond chimes in. "Although that was a good thirty minutes ago."

"She should be around here somewhere, she still has that adventurous streak in her." Minerva replies, "But I'm sure she'll be happy to see you."

"Um ok..." Draco turns away and sees the questioning looks on Pansy's face. "Yes?"

"How close were you and this Alyssa girl?"

"Pan ...don't," Blaise warns.

"It's fine Blaise, Alyssa was a friend of mine from a long time ago. I didn't even think I would see her again or would even come here. Miss Minnie is pretty persuasive and terrifying- just like my mother." Draco rambles on as they take a few glasses from a house elves tray and weave around the crowd. "It's been what ten years, and no contact what's so ever. Now she's here in my home, probably avoiding me.

"You seem pretty upset about it, did you like her?" Pansy asks and Draco stops dead in his tracks. "Ha! I knew it, I knew your behavior was dodgy, and if I'm right you still have a thing for her." 'There she goes again, trying to analysis me again.' "You should try again, things have probably changed, Balise back me up here."

Blaise takes a sip from his glass but looks away. Pansy clicks her tongue at him and turns away, "Typical, you both don't see the big picture, it's fate."

"Pansy, really, like I said it's been ten years, fate or not, there's no way she'd-OOF!" Draco nearly goes arse over tit onto an unknown person and spills his drink in the process. "Hey watch where you're going...uh?" There it was again, the tugging sensation. It came and now his stomach was in knots. All because...Alyssa was right there looking up at him.

"Huh, Drake is everything alright mate?" Blaise grips his friend's shoulder and is Godsmacked by the person he sees.

"Hey is that-" Pansy breaks the silence, but cut off by another voice.

"Alyssa?!" Alyssa makes an annoyed face as she whirls around to face a chap in a nice looking suit and holding two glasses walks over. He was good looking and that infuriated Draco for some reason. "Ah there you are, you ran off so suddenly, but I got you the drink you asked for." The guy hands her a glass and then give Draco a once over. "Oh, who's this, a friend of yours?"

"Actually Calvin this is my fiancee, Draco Malfoy, the one I was looking for previously." Alyssa holds quickly onto Draco, pressing her breast into his side.

"Draco Malfoy is you fiancee?" The guy gave Draco another once over and sneered. Calvin had a face of a puppy, innocent as hell until it pissed on your carpet. At the moment wanted to punch this git in the face.

"Yes, Drakey darling this is Calvin Walsh, he's been helping me find you." Draco looked at her dumbfounded by the whole thing; Calvin looked like a guy who didn't know when to leave a girl alone. Alyssa looked at him with a desperate look on his face.

"My you didn't give off the look of a woman who was spoken for, this is actually quite surprising."

Draco sighed as he walked over to Calvin and gave him a clap of the shoulder, "Ah, why thank you, Calvin, for your assistance in helping my dearest Alyssa, and I went to the trouble of having my friends here help." Behind Draco, Pansy and Blaise flanked Alyssa as they stared daggers at Calvin. "I assure you mate that she is spoken for, but even if she wasn't she wouldn't want an annoying git like you around." Calvin's face blanched and Draco could smell the fear on him.

"Draco, my mother is waiting for us probably."

"Coming Love," Draco rejoins Alyssa and puts his arm around her. "see you around Calvin." Before Draco turns, he sees Calvin recover and stomps off in frustration. Him, Alyssa, Pansy, and Blaise head to his room and shut the door. Alyssa moves away from him; oddly the act made his heart sink.

"Thank you for helping me, that Calvin guy just couldn't take no for an answer." Alyssa tried not to meet Draco's eyes. "But seriously I can't thank you enough."

"Don't bother, guys like that are nothing, but trouble." Pansy remarks with a look of disgusted. "By the way, I'm Pansy, Pansy Zabini and this is my husband, Blaise Zabini. We're friends of Draco's, he's told us all about you." She points to Blaise who gives her a friendly wave.

"Oh really, well it's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Zabini, I'm Alyssa Belacourt. " She gives a small wave before looking away.

"Hm well, we're gonna go and give you some space, come along Blaise." Pansy took Blaise's and walked to the door. "I have a feeling we aren't needed in this." Draco turns to look at her and she winks.

'You can't be bloody serious?' He was now alone with his past once again.


End file.
